Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo (Novel)
Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo is a novel adaptation of the OVA of the same name. It was published in 2001 by Kadokawa Shoten, written by Akinori Endo, and illustrated by Fujio Suzuki and Ryo Tanaka. Differences from OVA While the setting and plot from the OVA are similar to novel version there are a few differences exclusive to the novel: *Hayato has a memory recollection of the Getter Team reforming five years previous to the series up until the death of Musashi. *Go is 22 in the novel instead of 17 like in the OVA. *Go's family have been to consist of his parents and four sisters and have been revealed to have been eaten by a Mechasaurus during the attack on New York. *Kei Minamikaze from the Getter Robo Go manga appears but it later revealed she is a Dinosaur Empire spy sent to get data on the New Getter Robo who killed the real Kei and her real name is Yunke. *Go's interaction with the fake Kei gives him a better goal of harmony to end conflicts which gave him a deeper relationship with Jack King. *The King siblings speak Japanese much more fluently than they do in the OVA. *Gai was originally the Getter's mechanic much like the Go manga. *The Chiryu Clan and the discrimination it had to face is much more prominent, and they are treated as disposable by the rest of the Empire. *The Getter Beam Carrier appears. Plot The novel features a similar plot to the OVA with the Getter Robo being set off in New York which forces the Dinosaur Empire to pull back but the Japanese government controls all research on Getter Rays due to the destruction of Manhattan. Hayato then looks for pilots to pilot the plasma powered Neo Getter Robo with Sho Tachibana so far being his only capable pilot. He then finds underground martial artist Go Ichimonji who lost his family to the Mechasaurus attack five years ago. After being fully recruited after defeating a Mechasaurus, the Getter Team enlists the help of Gai Daido to be the third pilot. Together with the Texas Mac, the Getter Team fights against the Dinosaur Empire. However, a Dinosaur Empire Spy named Yunke had disguised herself as the soldier Kei Minamikaze to get data on the Neo Getter Robo. However, she bonds with Go which causes some loyalty issues and gets her killed by her superiors. Go wishes to avenge her and agrees to work better with the Texas Mac to defeat Emperor Gore. But when the Saotome Institute is attacked and the Getter is badly damaged by the attacking Chiryu Clan, the new and old Getter Teams reactivate the Shin Getter Robo to fight back. Gore is fully recovered and pilots a Mechasaurus modeled after him to fight the newly awakened Shin Getter. The battle proves to be difficult with Gore's robot proving to have superior performance and the influx of Getter Rays are affecting Go and the rest of the Getter Team. But with help from the old Getter Team, Go and the others manage to control the Getter Ray influx and assume a new form for the Shin Getter to defeat Emperor Gore for good. Gallery ShinvsNeogetterrobo_Novel_Vol_1.jpg ShinvsNeogetterrobo_Novel_Vol_2.jpg Category:Novels Category:Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo